


Frost and Flame

by fruityypebbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Romance, keithkogane/lancemcclain, klance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityypebbles/pseuds/fruityypebbles
Summary: I have a multifandom discord server. Friend me ar1#7429.Hunk noticed this, sighing "Keith Kogane, huh."Now this caught Lance's attention."I've always known, since elementary."Now Lance himself was sighing, "so it's obvious..""No, I just know you well." Hunk elbowed Lance. "And I think you should go for it."Now Lance himself was frowning, "You of all people know I can't do that, and for multiple reasons."Hunk shrugged, "and you of all people know Keith isn't one for following rules." He smiled at Lance, elbowing him once more."Oh shut up!" Lance half-smiled."Not until you give your boy crush a shot.""Fine."





	1. acorn shells on ice sheets

"Hi! I'm Lance, wanna be my friend?"  
"Screw off Jack Frost."  
"But I just-"  
"I said screw off!"

➖

Lance reluctantly sat his books down in the last empty seat, nervously clearing his throat. He had all eyes on him, and it wasn't hard to see why. He was Altean royalty, and the boy next to him.. well. The boy next to him was Keith Kogane, an orphan Galra, and a known punk. Social status prevented the two races from merely making eye contact, but on this rare occasion it seemed they'd be lab partners. 

With time to kill, and a whole year of this seat ahead of him, Lance managed a mumble.

"Uh hey Keith, looks like we're partners! Ka-ching!" 

He flashed a crooked smile, getting nothing in return. Deciding it better to stay silent, he started playing around with the various beakers and test tubes in front of him. Lance tapped on them, moved them around, anything to entertain himself in the otherwise boring situation.

A few minutes went by.

"Can you uh, shut the hell up?" 

Lance was completely caught off guard- first of all he wasn't making much noise, and second of all he hadn't heard Keith speak directly to him since the fourth grade.

"Excuse me?" Lance looked at Keith, placing the beakers down in front of him.

"What're you looking at?" 

"You just told me to shut the hell up.."

"Okay and.."

Lance was a bit taken aback, but he managed to keep his cool- or he thought he did. However it was fairly obvious that he was nervous, his tanned forehead sparkling with sweat.

"You shouldn't talk to someone like th-"

"Whatever. Go back to your kingdom, douche." 

Keith turned his back to Lance, shaking his head a bit so his black hair fell in front of his face. He crossed his arms, slouching down and tapping one foot on the leg of his chair.

[][][]

Slowly but surely, Lance survived his first chemistry lecture, and weeks of them after that. Surely but slowly, his attention fell less from the drowning voice of his teacher. Instead he began focusing on Keith, his cold, bitter expression and the way his hair framed his pale face. He'd never really seen anyone stick out so much, and it was interesting. 

When the bell finally rang each day, Keith would grab his bag and rush out the door before Lance could even get up. And soon enough, Hunk was always next to Lance in the hallway telling him all about his day.

"The girl behind me in math is so cute Lance! So cute! Her name is Shay and she's some kinda rock alien but her eyes man wow.. hey are you even listening?" 

Lance reconnected with reality, nodding silently at Hunk. Suddenly a glimpse of Keith's slicked back mullet caught the corner of Lance's eye. His expression changed immediately before returning to disinterest and Keith left his sight.

Hunk noticed this, sighing "Keith Kogane, huh."

Now this caught Lance's attention.

"I've always known, since elementary." 

Now Lance himself was sighing, "so it's obvious.."

"No, I just know you well." Hunk elbowed Lance. "And I think you should go for it."

Now Lance himself was frowning, "You of all people know I can't do that, and for multiple reasons."

Hunk shrugged, "and you of all people know Keith isn't one for following rules." He smiled at Lance, elbowing him once more.

"Oh shut up!" Lance half-smiled.

"Not until you give your boy crush a shot."

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sososososo much for reading. I'm working so hard on this fic, and I know this chapter is short but bare with me please. Thank you!!


	2. he was in love with everything i hated about myself

"I brought you a valentine! I saw the other kids didn't.."  
"I don't want it."  
"Oh but- I worked really hard! Its even got glitter glue."  
"I guess- sure, fine, thanks."  
➖  
For the next week or so, Lance thought of ways to approach Keith. Every day he went through a chemistry lecture, and every day he stared at Keith instead of listening. He noticed everything from the way his eyes frequently darted across the room, to the slight shaking of his left leg.

One day, Lance was feeling particularly courageous, and he had chemistry last block of the day. The entire seven blocks prior to chemistry seemed to go on for eternity, and Lance bit the erasers off of two mechanical pencils. He kept promising himself he would do it, he would talk to keith kogane. He could tap him on the shoulder to get his attention, and then he would slip him a carefully handwritten note reading:

Dear Keith,  
I know you tend to hate nearly everyone- and I respect that, but I would like to ask you to meet me at Basker Park after school.   
Sincerely, Lance McClain

[][][]

Lance had been pacing Basker Park for twenty minutes now, nibbling at his groomed nails. He was just praying for Keith to show up, praying.

"So.. whatdya' want Frosty?"

Lance jumped at the voice, before noticing it was Keith and attempting to regain his cool.

"Uhh just to- just to talk I guess. Why do you call me that?"

"Dunno, your hair reminds me of Jack Frost, so I guess it stuck. Why're you so afraid of me?"

Lance forced a scoff, and stepped closer to the boy in front of him.

"Pfft, afraid of you? Me? No way! You're just intimidating- with all your 'bleh bleh bleh I don't give a crap' and your dark purple hair and your-"

Keith held back a grin, "You know I do give a crap, right? Just only about certain things. One of those things is reputation, and I happen to enjoy my reputation as the school baddie. I guess that's why I'm mean all the time." 

"Really?" Lance frowned, "I just thought you were emotionally hurt n' all after your parents-"

"No," the grin Keith was holding back disappeared, and he shut down, "nothing like that." He brushed his hair into his eyes, his ears sticking to sides of his head. "Anyway, I was kidding about the whole giving a crap thing. I'm mean just for fun." 

At this point, Lance couldn't tell what was true. Part of him had always known Keith as the stone cold bully, but a small portion of him had hope that this would work. That maybe Keith was just a kind boy trapped within a mask of lies- or something like that. 

"You didn't seem like you were kidding.." He mumbled.

"Well I was. Are you sure there isn't a reason you invited me back here?" 

The cold tone stung Lance's heart, and he threw away any thought of becoming Keith's friend.  "I guess I just wanted to see if you'd actually show up." 

"Well, I did." Keith kicked a pebble onto Lance's foot, and turned to walk away. With a cool wave, and one hand in his pocket, he left. Uttering one last thing under his breath, "Cya around, Jack Frost." 

After watching Keith's figure disappear into the distance, Lance sat down, face in his hands. "Gosh, McClain, you blew it! You blew it so, so bad!!" He looked up at the sky and shouted, "I'm damn hopeless!" Finally he sighed, Keith's harsh tone of voice ringing in his ears still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any feedback on this- please let me know! Kudos are well appreciated. I thank you all greatly for reading.


	3. id follow you to the great unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance invited Keith to his house for a project, things take a turn.

About a week after Lance's awkward attempt at bonding with Keith, the first project of the year came up. Lance had been entirely dreading this, because since Keith was his lab partner, they had to do projects together. 

"Hunk.. we have a project." Lance looked at Hunk pleadingly, asking for advice with his expression.

"Ooooh, you and Keith.. working on a chemistry project, eh, eh!"

"No! No no nope, don't make it like that. I'm trying to get over him - he's an asshole Hunk!" 

Hunk simply shook his head, looking at Lance.  
"Lance, I love you dearly my dude, but you're not going to get anywhere being afraid of what you want. You want Keith and I can tell, it's obvious. So stop being so afraid! You never know would could come of it, hell if I never went for it with Shay I'd be so different right now."

Lance thought about this, glancing at Hunk, and then the floor. "I guess I.. I guess I could invite him over. To work on the project. I mean I'd have to... sneak him in and... but it's worth it right?" 

Hunk slapped Lance on the back, "you gotta do what you gotta do my man." 

[][][]

Later that day, at lunch, Lance found Keith in the back of the lunch room on his own. He casually sat down, not even earning himself a glance from Keith.

He coughed, but Keith just continued picking at his nails, purple hair sprawled in his face. "Damnit - Keith!" 

"What." Keith held his gaze on Lance.

Lance faltered, looking at Keith's darkened eyes and blushing, "We have to start this project uh.. my place after school? W-we can walk, and only for like an hour or two." 

Keith brushed some hair out of his face, his gaze softening. "Sure Frosty, but.. am I welcomed there?"

Lance gulped, "...nobody will be home so- you don't have to worry."

A scoff from Keith, "nobody home, huh? Well it works for me." He started getting up, gently smiling at Lance, "Cya then Jack Frost." 

[][][]

The walk to Lance's house was completely silent, other than the occasional sound of Keith humming along to whatever rock song he had going through his headphones. It wasn't until they reached Lance's living room that things took a turn.

For a while they worked separately, exchanging glances now and then. Until, Lance went to reach for a pencil, and so did Keith, and their arms crosses on the table, tangling them together like a spiderweb. They both went to pull their hands away at the same time, creating more entanglement. Keith laughed, surprisingly enough, and that's when Lance had an idea. 

He jerked his hand away - hard enough to knock himself off balance, and he fell face first onto Keith, who then fell back onto the floor, laughing even harder now. With Lance now practically on top of his dream lover, he froze up, his cheeks turning red. 

"I-I'm so sorry-" he stammered, only to be interrupted by Keith's lips upon his, only for an abrupt second. Before Lance knew it he was being shoved onto the ground and Keith was grabbing his backpack off the couch, vigorously shoving supplies inside. "Keith- I- what? Where are you going?" 

"Work on the stupid project yourself," Keith spat, stomping his way out the door and slamming it closed behind him hard enough to shake the blinds. 

Lance touched his lips, going over what had just happened over and over again in his head, he looked at the indent Keith's body had left in the rug fuzz and he sighed. None of this made sense, nothing about Keith ever made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! Bare with me!!!! I promise that the next few chapters are going to be build up for the relatioship - once the relationship starts the real shit happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! Chapters will come out as soon as I write them, and the au is all mine.


End file.
